This invention generally relates to tamper-proof closures for containers. Specifically, this invention relates to tamper-proof closures of the type requiring physical removal of a tamper-proof ring from the container before the container can be opened.
Tamper-proof closures of this general type may be seen in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,249,247; 3,504,818; 3,650,428 and 3,812,994. Of the general types shown, the type which requires removal of a tamper-proof band or ring from a container before the container can be unsealed is one specific example. A problem with this specific type of closure is making provision for a pull tab or ring to allow severing of the tamper-proof ring from the main body of the closure. The prior art shows a number of such pull tabs, attached to the tamper-proof ring, which extend radially outwardly from the tamper-proof ring itself. This is undesirable because such pull tabs can become entangled with one another or can accidentally be hooked and partially removed before the ultimate consumer receives the package. I have solved this problem by making the tamper-proof ring in the form of a split ring and connecting the free ends of the split ring with a severable bridge that lies between the ends. When the bridge is severed or broken, one of the ends of the split ring is then exposed and may be used as a pull tab to completely remove the tamper-proof ring.